warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Pebblesplash (Aquamarine1212)
Pebblesplash '''is a short-haired gray tom with blue eyes. History Pebblesplash appears in the allegiances of Sunlight and Returning Flame, but makes no appearance within the books. Lakeclan's Beginning Pebble and his siblings, Sunny and Wave, are born in the nursery to Mistwind. Pebble and his siblings later on pretend to ambush their father, Lakewater, in a kit-game. At the end of the book, Pebble and his siblings become apprentices. Lake and Flame Meet Pebblepaw is given Dustbreeze as his mentor at the beginning of the book. During the battle with Flameclan, Pebblepaw beats a Flameclan warrior in combat, and hints that he knows that Viperfire has set up the entire battle for his revenge. At the end of the book, Pebblepaw becomes a warrior, taking on the name Pebblesplash. Days of Dirt Pebblesplash is mentioned at the beginning of the book as one of the cats who has gotten dustcough. After Lakeclan becomes trapped in the lakebed, Pebblesplash and his siblings are shown to be helping to start digging the tunnel system. Pebblesplash complains melodramatically about how dirty dirt is. When Mistwind catches him slacking off, he gives her lip. Mistwind then chews him out and publicly humiliates him, before getting assigned extra work. While Pebblesplash is looking for some moss, he decides to try and climb out of the lakebed in an act of desperation. He climbs up a ways, but then slips and falls down, knocking himself unconscious. When he awakens, he finds that he's broken a leg. Mistwind feels bad and dotes on him, much to Pebblesplash's annoyance. When Lakeclan are first adjusting to the tunnels, Hiddenkit bumps into him and apologizes insincerely, calling him "Brokenbones". Pebblesplash swipes at her, but instead hits Wavestream, who goes into a weird flashback of the war with Flameclan and attacks Pebblesplash. Pebblesplash eventually calms down his brother and Wavestream apologizes, embarrassed. Later on, it is mentioned that Pebblesplash is telling the story of how he overheard Viperfire blackmailing a fellow clanmate and learned that the Flameclan leader was a liar and a traitor. Relations '''Grandmother: : Sky : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Grandfather: : Smoky : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Father: : Lakewater : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Mother: : Mistwater : (Living as of Returning Flame) Brother: : Wavestream : (Living as of Returning Flame) Sister: : Sunnyheart : (Living as of Returning Flame) Quotes "But you shouldn't be fighting here. Viperfire is to blame. I know what he did." - Pebblepaw to a Flameclan warrior (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 8) "Ugh! Why does digging have to be so...dirty?" - Pebblesplash (Days of Dirt, Chapter 7) "If I could climb it...oh think of the joy! No more work! No more pain! Just relaxing, hunting and enjoying the pure sunlight." - Pebblesplash's thoughts (Days of Dirt, Chapter 8) "Did she really think this was all over moss? I mean, I'm never that determined to get work done!" - Pebblesplash's thoughts (Days of Dirt, Chapter 8) "Mom, I just broke a leg." - Pebblesplash to Mistwind (Days of Dirt, Chapter 8) "Great. I was going to have a broken leg and be bored all day! The good side of things was: I didn't have to work anymore." - Pebblesplash's thoughts (Days of Dirt, Chapter 8) "It's ok. I know that you're just a mousebrain." - Pebblesplash to Wavestream (Days of Dirt, Chapter 12) Trivia *Pebblesplash was later rehashed as the character Pebblestorm in the Lakeclan Series. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose '' Pebblesplashwarrior.png|Pebblesplash (Warrior) pebblepawapprentice.png|Pebblepaw (Apprentice) pebblekitkit.png|Pebblekit (Kit) '' Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Cats